BEARFORCE ISSUE ONE Jack v Kimjongun
by scorpiustheexecutioner
Summary: Bear meet Jack jack attack kim Duff said ped


Jack sat at the bar. It was empty save for him . Even the owner had already left him alone. Just Jack and the whiskey in his glass.

Jack's friends had tried to stop him from going, but after that... that event... Jack could no longer stay.

Thinking about it made his eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying (as Jack really, deeply, wanted to) he lifted the wiskey and gulped it down. The burning liquid warmed his throat and heart. It was the only comfort Jack still had in this world.

Jack tried to take his mind of the present. To slip into the past rather then wallow in sorrow...

...but it didn't work. Jack was still just at a bar. Keeping the whisky company.

Suddenly the door opened behind him. Footsteps. Then a figure sat down next to him and took the bottle.

"Long time," spoke Joshua and he poored himself a glass as well.

Jack grumbled.

"I deserved that," Joshua said and took a gulp from his whiskey.

"Go away," Jack said.

"Not before you hear my offer," Joshua said.

"I don't want to hear about it." Jack spoke. He really didn't want anything to do with Joshua, not after... that. "I don't want anything to do with you... not after... that."

"Dammit, that wasn't your fault," Joshua, "It was none of our fault."

"Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it." Jack said, "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING."

"Calm down, Jack," Joshua, "It wasn't your fault... that wasn't your fault."

But no matter what Joshua said, Jack still felt that that was his fault...

"I need you," said Joshua. "Just one more time. Just one more job and I'll leave you alone."

Oh lonelyness, that would be nice. No one around. No one to remind Jack of...that.

"One more job," Jack muttered. "Alright. One more job it is."

And with that, he gulped down the remaining whiskey. Time for action!

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Jack and Hannah.

No one could deny it.

No one except Hannah and Jack, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.

Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.

Something had to be someone.

A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff (This is where it gets fucked up M8S)

Kim jong un is like the school bully but everyone likes Him. And Jack is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on his own because no one likes him. It's really unfair to Jack because he is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about his superpowers.

Jack was in class. He was paying well attention because Jack wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Kim jong un was being an meany as always. He was annoying other people in class and the teacher but his rep protected him. Until Jack could take it no more.

Jack stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!"

Kim jong un stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Kim jong un (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that).

Kim jong un laughed and got up from his seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?"

Jack gulped. He had not thought of what to do next now.

But then Hannah and BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS rized from tier seats too. Jack looked at them. they nodded back at him and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Kim jong un on!

And when Jack looked on his right, he saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Kim jong un like this!

So Kim jong un rose up and walked to Jack and he said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!"

"I'll be there, said Jack certain of himself!

And Kim jong un left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Jack's spine. This wasn't going to end well.

In the middle of all this, finally,Joshua could stand it no longer.

He found Jack, and pulled them to one side

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Hannah is around!"

"What no! I am fine."

"No. Its very clear. You need to do the Doodling with them"

Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

"But doing the doodling with Hannah...isn't that..umm...wrong?"

"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.

But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"

"No, I suppose not"

Jack wondered off thinking of the doodling...how will he introduce the idea to Hannah? and would they accept it?

And then, suddenly Kim jong un stood behind them. He held an old book in his hand and the Osama summoner in the other.

"I see you finaly found me, allthough it will not do you any good. You see, the Osama summoner is the last componant I need in the spell of Demonic Demonification.

At last I will be one with who I admire most, I will have the true power - from the one that has lead me all these years. My one true ally...

Satan: the Devil incarnated!"

Everyone gasped in horror as they were shocked.

"Behold, prepare to knell before me, as the world soon will!"

With that he spoke the evil words, and the ground shock and cracked, and the skys opened, and lava flowed over his body and then he was Satan!

Suddenly, BEARFUCKINGGYRLLS (who was playing dead) lunged at Satan, grabbing the Osama summoner off him

With the spell broken, this gave Jack time to stab satan in the eye sending him back to Hell!

Jack finally found a moment to pull Hannah away from the others, to have a private moment.

"Jack we have to do it"

"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"

"Yes. For the team"

"No...for us"

Jack leapt on Hannah at that raging gorilla they kept locked up finally unleashed.

Jack and Hannah quickly became a ball of body-parts. Shoulders, heads and noses all tangled together. Jack didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare schlong and dived in.

"More! More! More!" whispered Hannah to Jack.

Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).

Things got...messy...from that point on.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.

This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.

"Our work here is done"

With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.

The End


End file.
